Cookie Clicker Takes the World!
by Artdirector123
Summary: America discovers an interesting little game. sorta crack. sorry if the characters are slightly OOC. Spoilers for cookie clicker.


America went on his computer just like he does every day, and decided to go on tumblr. As he scrolled down his dashboard he saw a link. The caption said "the most rediculously stupid yet adictive game you will ever play". Curiosity got the better of him and he decided he had some time to kill (not like he had paper work to do or anything...) so he clicked the link.

The page opened up with a white background and an image of a cookie in the middle. Up in the upper right hand corner there was a counter bar at zero, and at the side there was a list of items with pictures beside them. Just above the cookie, there was a caption that read "You feel like making cookies, but nobody wants to eat your cookies".

America raised an eyebrow and decided to click the cookie in the center to see what would happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Canada sighed, it had been three days since he heard from his twin brother and he REALLY needed that paperwork from him! He had tried texting and calling his brother, but his texts were ignored and he was sent to voicemail every time he called. It was getting on his nerves.

As a last resort, he emailed his brother hoping to get a message from him, but assumed his chances were slim. It read, "Alfred. what have you been doing?! I need those papers now!"

To Canada's surprise, he received an email back with in ten minutes. The email said, "Sorry bro, but I found this AWESOME new game! U have 2 check it out!" Just below the message was a link. Canada sighed as gave in to his brother's enthusiastic message and clicked the link. He saw a page with a white background and giant cookie in the center. He gave a confused look as curiosity got the best of him and he clicked on the cookie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Canada's head was pressed to his keyboard as he slept awkwardly. He was suddenly awoken by a phone call. He jumped in his seat and scrambled for the phone. "Hello?" He asked as he held the phone to his ear.

"Mon cheri? Are you feeling well? You did not show up to the brunch we had planned." France replied on the other end.

Canada looked at the clock. 12:20pm?! He slept in that late?! "Oh maple! I'm so sorry France! I stayed up playing this stupid game America sent me!" he said frantically.

"If it was stupid then why did you play it for so long?" France asked in confusion.

"It's stupid but really addictive...I think it would be easier to explain if I just showed you." he said. He typed up a quick email and sent it to France. France's inbox on his laptop dinged as he got the email. The subject bar said "cookie clicker" and the email itself was just a link. France raised an eyebrow an clicked the link. He laughed when he saw the caption and decided to email it to someone the caption addiquitly described.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PEOPLE LIKE MY BISCUITS! BLOODY FROG!" England yelled at his computer screen. He didn't know what in God's name possessed him to open an email sent by France, but now he knows why he won't do it again. Hoping it would make the message go away, he rapidly clicked the cookie in the center of the page. The caption changed to say "Your cookies are popular with your family." England blinked for a second before smirking and saying,"That's better! Hmm...I wonder what will happen if I clicked it some more..." He scrolled his mouse back over the cookie and began clicking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later England had over fourty grandmas, ninety clickers, thirty farms, thirty eight factories, twenty two mines, ten space shipment rockets, and six portals. He could tell that he was getting close to the end. The captions began to get dark and really wierd and was sitting on the edge of his seat to find out what the last caption was. Suddenly the background of the page suddenly changed to show hundreds of the creepy icon for the grandmas.

England nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise and yelped. He scanned for the new caption, anticipating the next crazy thing it said...only to be thoroughly disappointed. The screen read, "A news station does a ten minute news article about your cookies! Success! You win a cookie." England stared at the screen and his eye twitched a few times during the silence.

"THAT'S IT?! I WASTED MY PRECIOUS TIME ON THAT?!" he finally yelled before exiting the screen and stomping out of the room.

Sealand peeked around from the staircase to see what the fuss was about. He snuck over to England's computer and clicked the link in the still open email. He smiled as the page opened and began clicking the cookie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

America began emailing the game to all his friends, Sealand did too. Many countries found it slightly interesting, others hated it, and some found it absolutely hilarious and spread it around more. Denmark sent it to the other Nordics (Finland was the only other one who enjoyed the silly game out of the five). Prussia bragged about how awesome his cookies were, get some countries curious enough to see what the fuss was about. Australia sent it to his friends. Japan got it from America and sent it to the other Asian countries to get their opinion (China dispises the game, and South Korea claimed he created the game). Russia even got it eventually and sent emails to other countries saying "You will become one with Mother Russia's cookies, da?" Poland sent it to Liethuania six different times. Spain got it from Prussia and sent it to the Italy brothers (you can guess their reactions). Soon the whole world was playing the game, even Switzerland (though he was still neutral on the matter).

...That is, except for Germany. He was starting to get ticked off. He had heard nothing from any of the other countries in days! His brother was raving about cookies to his troublesome friends. It w as utterly quiet...that is until he got an email. It was from Prussia and was about some online game. He ignored it. He didn't have time for games. Then he got another email from Japan, about the same thing! Then one from Italy, one from America, from Denmark and Poland and Liechtenstein...one even from Russia! All about the same game! The emails kept coming in! Mien Gott! What is happening?! He though. He finally caved and clicked on the link in one of the emails. It lead him to a plain white page with a cookie in the center. He gulped and slowly scrolled his mouse over to the cookie in the center and...click!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several months later, cookie clicker lost it's popularity umong the nations. That was mostly because of the ban Germany made of emailing it around. Several countries think it was because he had a small freak out that Prussia managed to get on tape when the demonic grandma icons appeared in the background, but he denies it. That was ok though, pretty much all of the counties were sick of it anyways. Besides, America had discovered a new game to spread around. The name? McPixel.

THE END.


End file.
